Versus
by TomClancyisntreallythatgoodimo
Summary: Just the start of a story i'm thinking of doing between the two icons of horror, fready and jason. they start out in hell so its pretty cool already. Any criticism is welcome.


**Versus**

Black clouds hovered in place beneath a dark crimson sky. Tall razor tipped spikes lined the ground below and despair filled dust blew softly. A grey musty land lay underneath hellish terrain. Surrounding an arena of solid dirt an ocean of flames burned fierce, decorated with the screams of the innocent and guilty alike. The horizon blazed with hot yellow fire as tar smoke surged upwards. This was the meeting ground between the two scions of hell, between Freddy and Jason.

They both stared unflinchingly into each other's weary faces and both wanted the other eternally dead.

Freddy, who hunched like a tiger waiting to pounce, wore a smudged hat and a dirty striped sweater. He stood 5'10 and had a wicked grin on his scarred face. His right hand brandished the infamous weapon of his own design, a glove which had sharpened knives attached to each unholy finger. The sound of him clicking the blades together rang pristine against the slow rumble of blowing wind and distant cries for mercy.

Across from him waited Jason, carrying his machete and wearing his chipped hockey mask. His overcoat and jeans were grimy and ill kept. The faint smell of bog and swamp coated him and he dripped unnatural water that would not dry until it hit the scorched earth. Standing tall and unimpressed he never let out a breath.

Freddy, for once, did not taunt or goad his victim; During their eternity in hell Freddy had said every twisted one liner he could think of to bait Jason into despair but to no avail. Jason would not listen to petty insults and threats.

Both charged, Freddy sidestepped an overhand swing of Jason's cleaver and ferociously tore at his side. Jason felt nothing and made a swing for Freddy's head but caught only air as the grinning fox ducked and tore a chunk out of Jason's shoulder. Jason had always been out maneuvered by the sly Freddy, but when he managed to score a hit Freddy was almost sent into the hell fire lake surrounding them. He stood back up but his left arm was gone.

"Still got my good one." said a snarling Freddy as he stuck his middle fingered blade up.

Unmoved by the gesture and filled with murderous intentions Jason walked towards the one armed devil with unearthly speed. Sadly for the hockey masked man Freddy vanished in a puff of red smoke. Jason let out a frightening gurgle of anguish which was met with twisted laughter from behind. Freddy had reappeared and stabbed Jason straight through his eyeholes.

"Seems hell still has a use for me window licker, but not for you." said Freddy and with a flick of his wrist pushed Jason into the inferno. The flames embraced Jason like a new born babe and he was consumed in the fires.

"Don't speak ill of my son." spoke an old grey haired woman in a light brown overcoat and black skirt.

"Hello hot stuff " said a smiling Freddy.

The old woman was , mother to a drowned child and vengeance incarnate. She was the first to place the infernal hockey mask on her wrinkled face after her son died by the neglect of some teenage camp counselors. Death was the fate of any who crossed her and those pot smoking counselors crossed her when they let her special needs child drown in _Crystal Lake_.

"It's not hell that has use for you but me." Her voice was ice "I saved you from my son and now I expect to be repaid."

Freddy's grin never left his face "So what. The special needs child isn't gone for good. Neither of us can be killed forever, so why shouldn't I just stab you where you stand and send you to a lower pit of hell."

"Because I have friends in high places and I rule the realm we are currently in. With a word I can banish you to my personnel prison and condemn you to be slowly ripped apart again and again. That is why you will do as I say, unless a few millennia of living your own nightmare appeals to you."

"Grandma, you don't know who your messing with."

Before could respond Freddy leapt into the harsh fires below. He laughed masochistically as blazing flames tore at him and finally erased his corporal form. Freddy had been taken out of the picture and was left to wonder what had become of them both. She knew they would reform in another zone of hell but it was impossible to tell exactly where, there were many places and she was not lord of them all (or even most).

The old woman, standing alone, spoke some Latin sounding words and moved her arms bizarrely. A red oval made of lightning and smelling of copper opened in front of her. The portal cackled with electricity as a giant red eyed mosquito buzzed through.

The mosquito's jointed limbs hung lazily as it spoke "Mistress, you summoned me?" His voice was surprisingly clear and cliché free.

"Yes, I need you to rally my war hounds, we're going on a hunt." she said with a smile.


End file.
